La espera terminó
by James Scamander
Summary: Sonrío al notar como su cuerpo se arquea y como sus musculos se contraen solo por el roce de la yema de mis dedos en su espalda desnuda. Él está tumbado, boca abajo y sin camiseta. Noto como su "varita" está a punto de reventar en sus pantalones. Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers". Contiene Slash y lemon.


**Título:**la espera terminó

_Todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá y yo no gano nada por este fic, porque es sin animo de lucro. _

_Este fic participa del Reto de Abril "Parejas Off-Canon" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

**Numero de palabras: **2166

**Sumary:** Slash relación hombre/uke, lemon, sexo explícito y un poco de dominación.

* * *

**La espera terminó**

* * *

**I**

Sonrío al notar como su cuerpo se arquea y como sus musculos se contraen solo por el roce de la yema de mis dedos en su espalda desnuda. Él está tumbado, boca abajo y sin camiseta. Noto como su "varita" está a punto de reventar en sus pantalones. Se lo que me ha dicho, él apenas tiene catorce años y quiere esperar un poco, y yo, como un chico de dieciocho se lo concedo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda torturarlo, que no pueda besar su espalda y su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas y besos humedos en estos, dejándole marcas rojas que pronto se pintarian de lila en su columna vertebral, que no podía hacerlo estremecerse cuando mis dedos acarician sus caderas, bajando lentamente hacía ninguna parte, ya que debo volver a subirlas antes de llegar a su redondo trasero. Su pelo negro es lo unico que consigo ver ya que su cara está escondida y pegada contra la almohada, mordiéndola con fuerza para no darme el gusto de escuchar sus gemidos ni de ver su sonrojo, aunque desde aquí puedo notarlo.

Me separo, porque la palabra de un Hufflepuff va a misa, y acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa, como muestra de que puede volver a mirarme, aunque seguro que quiere pegarme por lo malo que soy. Poso mi mirada sobre su palpitante erección, que trata de disimular tapándosela con ambas manos. Eleva la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, mi pelo se vuelve de color azul claro al ver como me saca la lengua infantilmente, con la cara completamente roja y con marcas de la almohada en su rostro. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo al ver sus labios, hinchados y rojos, tan jodidamente sensuales, que parece que me llamen. Tomo su lengua entre mis labios, para fastidiarlo un poco y paso una mano por su nuca, arrollándolo hacía mi, besándolo al principio con algo de ternura, pero con forme el su aroma bajan por mis fosas nasalas, y saboreo sus sabrosos y apetecible labios, pierdo algo de razón y comienzo a besarle, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad hasta acabar casi deborandole los labios.

El ya no tan pequeño Gryffindor se estremece entre mis brazos mientras sigue mi beso, no queriendo quedarse atrás. Se separa un poco de mi, con un fuerte sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas de un tierno y adorable color rojo escarlata, mientras posa una mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricia. No se como ni porqué, puede que sea su aire infantil que lo rodea, o por lo tierno que puede ser cuando quiere, puede que sea por la forma que se sonroja cuando esta besandome, no se que es, pero, oh Merlin, hay algo en el primogénito de mi padrino que me hace perder la razón. El me ama al igual que yo a él, pero la diferencia de edad es un problema, sobre todo porque estamos nueve meses sin vernos por Hogwarts. Pero no me importa, no si después de la espera me recompensan como solo James sabe. Paso una mano por su muslo, en forma de caricia mientras lo miro a los ojos, oh, sus ojos. Esos ojos que hacen que me pierda y que pierda la cabeza. Cuando lo miro, cuando lo siento tan cerca incluso cuando lo hago rabiar y hace alguna infantilada de las suyas, como hinflar los mofletes, hace que sienta algo en el estomago. ¿Mariposas? No, eso es de Muggles, lo que yo siento son Doxys en el estomago por ese chaval, al que conozco desde que era pequeño y al que he querido como si fuera mi hermano.

—Teddy — susurra en un susupiro y me mira a los ojos —, creo que ya estoy preparado para hacerlo contigo. — Y dicho esto baja la cabeza, sin mirarme, como si pensara que me voy a negar, o incluso criticarlo.

— ¿Estas seguro, James?

—Si, quiero hacerlo, quiero perder mi virginidad contigo — dice aun cabizbajo.

Poso un dedo en su barbilla y le elevo la cabeza, sonriendo cuando me mira. Ese momento que tanto había esperado, aun no es que saliera con él solo para hacerlo. Paso una mano por su despinado e indomable pelo y lo atraigo, con cuidado de no darle ningún tirón, para poder besarlo. Noto como me quita la camiseta y besa tímidamente mi pecho, para ir bajando lentamente por mi abdomen dejando pequeños besos humedos, aunque un pelin inexperto pero hacer jadear y me muerdo el labio. Noto como llega a mi zona más sensible. Desabrocha mis vaqueros muggle y mi erección golpea contra su mejilla al verse libre de la presión del pantalón, chorreando por su mejilla mi líquido preseminal. Gimo cuando deja un beso en la punta y deja un par de lametones a lo largo del tronco, algo inseguro. Gimo de nuevo al senirlo y enredo mis manos, casi intuitivamente, en su pelo, acercándolo a ella, pidiendo más. Sonríe con algo de suficiencia al verme así, sobre todo al saber que lo está haciendo bien, y masajea la punta de mi polla con la lengua, divertido al ver como mi pelo se tinta de rojo fuego y arquea la espalda. Se la mete lentamente en la boca, intentando remediar las arcadas, o al menos tener las minimas posibles. Me muerdo el labio, su boca es tan calida y humeda que por el simple hecho de tenerla dentro de esta me haga estremecerme y tener espasmos de placer, que intento contener ya que no quiero venirme tan pronto y menos en su boca. Pero parece que la retorcida mente de James tiene otro planes, toma mi pene por la base y la golpea contra su lengua, antes de volver a metérsela y masturbarme con los labios. Parece una gata insaciable deseando que le diera de tragar leche, leche que obviamente se iba a tragar entera. Suelto un fuerte gemido y me vengo en su boca, aunque no se si más por el deseo de verlo llena de mi semen o por el placer que me estaba dando su inexperta pero a la vez maestra boca. Miro a James a los ojos, con una mirada traviesa y juguetona, con un par de chorretones de corrida resvalando por sus excitantes labios y mezclandose con saliba al final de su barbilla. Le pongo en pie y le limpio con las sabanas la cara, más para no volverme a correr por el placer de verlo así que por otra cosa.

— Desnudate — digo imperante mientras paso un dedo por sus labios. Este asiente y se quita los pantalones y luego la ropa interior —. Ahora ponte a cuatro patas sobre la mesa de escritorio.

Este se muerde el labio y vuelve a asentir, sin rechistar, y se sube a la mesa de escritorio a cuatro patas. Me pongo tras el y palmeo su trasero sin demasiada fuerza pero con la necesaria para dejar marcada la palma de mi mano en su nalga. Repito el azote un par de veces hasta dejarle el trasero completamente rojo y hundo mi cabeza entre sus nalgas, haciendo que suelte un fuerte gemido. Me separo un poco y separo sus nalgas con ambas manos, apretando ambas obviamente, y paso la lengua bordeando su anillo, para despues morder la cara interna de su muslo, solo para escuchar y deleitarme con el gemido que suelta, Vuelvo a su agujero y bordeo el anillo con la lengua, antes de lamerlo dejando una fina capa de saliva en él. Introduzco la punta de la lengua en su interior notando como dicho anillo de contrae al rededor de esta. Empiezo a masturnarlo con una mano, bajando de vez en cuando a succionar sus bolas, pero volviendo rapidamente a su ano para lamerlo. Sonrío al sentir como se corre en mi mano, y lamo su semen de mi mano mientras me pongo recto tras de él. Cojo mi varita de la cama e introduzco la punta con sumo cuidado en su entrada. Hago un hechizo y una suscia viscosa, fria y lubricante sale de la varita, llenandolo por dentro y haciendo que salga por fuera. Aprovecho que tiene la varita dentro y empiezo a moverla contra él, lentamente al principio para extender bien el lubricante por su entrada y luego empiezo a acelerar la mano, sonriendo de nuevo al escuchar sus gemidos y como se arquea por el placer, pero pronto saco la varita de su interior, haciendo que este proteste. Pero sus protestas no duran mucho ya que se ven acalladas con un fuerte gemido que siente al notar la punta de mi roja y palpitante erección en su ya más dilatada y mucho más lubricada entrada. Entro lentamente en él y al llegar al final, al rozar su prostata, me quedo quieto, esperando a que se acostumbre a la nueva se sensación.

Cuando noto que empieza a moverse contra mi poso ambas manos en sus caderas y empiezo a moverme yo también contra él, provocando que la habitación se llene de gemidos, de golpes sordos de mis testiculos contra sus muslos y de besos humedos míos sobre su cuello. Cojo u mechón de su pelo y le levanto la cabeza, hundiendo mi cabeza entre su muello y mordisqueándolo y marcándolo, arrollándolo hacía mi y dando cada vez más fuertes, más duras y más placenteras embestidas contra él, sintiendo como no faltaba mucho para volver a venirme. Paso una mano por su bajo abdomen, bordeando el ombligo con el pulgar y hagarro su erección, empezando a bombearla. Me muerdo el labio al ver como pone los ojos en blanco por el placer y acaricio con la punta de la lengua las marcas hechas anteriormente. Le doy una última fuerte estocada y me corro con fuerza en su interior, notando como el se viene de nuevo sobre mi mano.

Salgo de él lentamente y me siento sobre la mesa, a su lado, como su culo empieza a gotear lubricante y semen, mas me muerdo el labio al ver un par de gotas provenientes de las susodichas posaderas caer sobre la mesa, ya que me preocupa poder haberle hecho deño, y en su primera vez. Me lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento. Él solo tiene catorce años, y me he aprovechado de él. Me visto rápidamente y salgo con la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a que me llama, no me atrevo ni a mirarlo a los ojos, he abusado de un crio de catorce años, y encima he abusado de mi novio de catorce años, si Harry se entera me mata.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que había pasado eso, y me sentía fatal. Por haber fallado a mi padrino y por haber follado a su hijo. Aunque ahora me arrepiento más de haber salido conrriendo como una nena que de haberlo hecho, pero aun así no dejo de no contestar ni las llamadas ni el patronus de James, de intentar esquivarlo, pincluso me he ido a casa de mi abuela para no tener que lidiar con eso. Si, definitivamente soy un cobarde.

* * *

**II**

Estoy en mi cuarto, solo, tumbado sobre la cama y mirando a la nada, suspirando cuando noto como la puerta se abre, dirijo la mirada para ver quien era el que la había abierto y se encuentra a James frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, posiblemente por llorar.

—Teddy, eres un hijo de puta — suelta de golpe, y me mira con odio para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, llorando y abrazándose las sabanas —. Eres un imbécil, si ya no me quieres dímelo, pero no huyas.

— James, si te quiero, pero yo... he abusado de ti, y eso no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Él alza la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, con una mezcla de rabia y "te voy a cortar las pelotas y se las voy a dar de comer a Padfoot" — ¿Pero tú eres imbécil? ¿Cómo qué abusaste de mi, Teddy? Me estas diciendo que llevo tres días llorando pensando que ya no me querías, que solo querías acostarte conmigo... y resulta que es que piensas que me has violado — me da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que suelte todo el aire de golpe y luego me abraza con fuera, hay... James y su bipolaridad —. Yo te amo, y me deje hacer, así que no vuelvas a pensar ni decir que has abusado de mi. ¿Entendidoq.

Yo simplemente asiento, es mejor no enfadarlo. Y ahora que lo dice, puede que haya exagerado un poco con todo, pero aun hay algo en mi cabeza que... — ¿Y qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Qué dirá si se entera?

—Nada — dice tajante y me mira —. Si tiene algun problema que se aguante.

Acerca sus labios a mi y me besa tiernamente, beso que rápidamente continuo. Me tumbi sobre mi cama, solo que ahora tumbo a James conmigo y sigo besándolo hasta que llega la noche, en la que ambos quedamos dormidos, aun sin soltar nuestro abrazo.

FIN.


End file.
